


Greenhouse 3

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Other, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Challenge: Dual challenge Plantslash/Belly Buttons





	Greenhouse 3

Greenhouse 3. He told me to meet him there, so I did. When I walked in he immediately attacked my mouth with his. He pushed me against the table, pinning me bodily, which was surprising as I am larger than him. He pulled my left wrist to his mouth, sucking it and leaving his saliva. It wasn’t until he picked up my right wrist that I realized what was happening. A plant, similar to devil’s snare wound its way around my wrist binding me.

“You like that, don’t you?” he said smirking as my right wrist was bound.

I nod.

* * *

He continues to smirk at me and I am lost. Before I realize it, he is unzipping my trousers, pulling them to rest around my ankles. He takes my cock into his mouth and I can’t help but moan his name. It isn’t until he stops that panic rips through me. Soon my cock is constrained by the plant, much like my wrists. I can feel the plant slithering around me and it feels good. It shouldn’t. He kisses me again, and I comply.

“You’re dirty, Justin, but I like that about you,” he says cockily.

“Fuck you,” I say.

* * *

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d like me to fuck you.”

I glare at him. This was not supposed to be happening. The plant was still writhing around me and I could feel my orgasm growing nearer. That’s when he did it. He got down on his knees and licked my ankles, causing the plant to further restrain me. Before I could think to stop him, his tongue was teasing my arsehole.

“Please don’t stop,” I moan. I don’t want the plant to replace his tongue, but he stops, and it replaces him. I’m now in sensory overload. He laughs.

* * *

“You’re enjoying this too much,” he says, his hand gently stroking my cheek. “I want to see you come.”

“Never,” I say. There is no way that I’m going to let a plant get me off.

“Really now?” he says, raising an eyebrow. Who would have thought that he was Hufflepuff? Surely he belongs in Slytherin. “That’s a shame,” he said, licking my neck. The plant wrapped around my neck, effectively cutting back my air intake.

“Zacharias, release me,” I plead.

“Not until you come for me.”

He slid down my body, and effectively darted his tongue into my navel.

* * *

“Zacharias,” I moan, arching towards his teasing tongue. “Mmmm, yes.” And that’s when he stops. My eyes bulge out as I feel the plant wriggle its way into my navel. I can feel its every movement send a spark of pleasure through me.

“I never would have guessed,” he says, looking at me hungrily, as I writhe against the plant. It has enveloped me and I feel myself reaching orgasm. The plants grip tightens everywhere and I come hard. Harder than I ever have before. It’s pure ecstasy.

“You’re beautiful when you come,” he says. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Of Course.”


End file.
